Entre el cielo y la tierra
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: El camino de regreso a casa era ya de por sí frío, extenso y solitario, e invitaba a todo tipo de fantasiosos pensamientos... Esta vez, a pie y juntos, para Daniel y para Esther, el camino se extendería infinitamente más.
1. Desánimo

**Mi tercer fanfic de "Orphan", y otra vez, dedicado a Daniel/Esther. Las primeras veces que vi esta película, no imaginé ni remotamente que escribiría tanto sobre esta pareja. Pero aquí estoy otra vez: esta pareja realmente me ha enamorado.**

******Al igual que los anteriores, esta historia se ubica cuando Esther está ya instalada en la casa de la familia Coleman, y antes de que ella comenzara a matar… Es decir, cuando todo marchaba con relativa normalidad en la familia.**

**En particular, este fanfic será un poco menos tétrico que la película. Tanto así, que aquí Esther pasará de ser un personaje enteramente trágico, a un personaje romántico xD Disfrútenlo.**

Eran las 10 de la mañana; un día frío de invierno, calmo, sin nevada y sin viento, pero con enormes bultos de nieve acumulada en todos lados debido a las fuertes nevadas de los días anteriores. Un eterno y lejano eco de animadas charlas retumbaba en los largos pasillos de la escuela primaria. Cuando Daniel, de 6to año, subió las escaleras y se dirigía a la oficina del director, (donde había sido sorpresivamente citado), se encontró, viniendo de contramano, con su hermanastra Esther, de 4to año. Los negros y sedosos bucles de su cabello rebotaban a cada paso de ella; ella, pese a su inexpresivo rostro y a sus impenetrables ojos, evidentemente también marchaba con prisa hacia algún lugar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, incómodamente en ese silencio habitual que se producía entre ellos, y con un creciente asombro al descubrir que ambos se dirigían al mismo sitio. Sin mediar palabras y esquivando posibles roces de mirada, entraron al mismo tiempo a la oficina del director; presurosamente y con un leve y molesto roce de sus manos al tomar, al mismo tiempo y con ciertas ansias y nerviosismo, el picaporte de la puerta…

Una señora, con diversas e importantes ocupaciones allí en el colegio, los aguardaba junto a una mesa atestada de carpetas y hojas. Al ver a los dos niños entrar, tomó rápidamente el teléfono descolgado que reposaba en la mesa y se dirigió a los niños:

-¿La señora Kate Coleman es su madre?- les preguntó.

-Sí. –respondieron los chicos al unísono; Daniel con un suspiro y con unos ojos levemente espantados que parecían decir "¿Y ahora qué he hecho?, y Esther con firmeza y resolución en su voz.

-Quiere hablar con ambos. –les dijo, tendiéndoles el teléfono y sin saber a cuál de los dos hermanos entregárselo.

Esther miró tranquila y directamente a Daniel, ofreciéndole el honor de hablar primero. Pero Daniel, con la mirada fija en el teléfono pero absorto en sus preocupaciones, no atinó a reaccionar de ningún modo. Esther no insistió más (sabía que eso, cualquier insistencia de su parte, le molestaba a su hermano) y tomó el teléfono. Daniel, entonces, salió de su abstracción y miró fijamente a Esther, aprovechando la aparente abstracción de su hermanastra.

-Sí. Sí. Por supuesto, mamá. –decía ella, con tranquilidad y firmeza que Daniel observaba torvamente. -Confía en mí. El autobús 208, por supuesto. Estaré allí sin demora. Sí, un momento…

Ella le extendió el teléfono a Daniel, en señal de que lo que fuera que estuviera hablando, también lo implicaba a él. El chico tomó el tubo lentamente, y, antes de contestar al teléfono, miró como Esther hizo un saludo a la preceptora y salió tranquilamente –con una leve sonrisa angelical-, sin mediar palabra con él.

-¿Mamá?... ¿En verdad? Ok, no hay problema. Ok. Sí, ¡confía en mí! – dijo el chico con algo de irritación.-Sí, sí, yo también. Hasta luego.

Le devolvió el tuvo a la preceptora y abandonó la oficina del director. Emprendió el regreso a su aula, tras un largo y profundo suspiro de desánimo.

Kate, la madre, no podría ir a recogerlos hoy al colegio; tenía una charla a la qué asistir en la escuela de sordos de la pequeña Maxinne. En consecuencia, él, Daniel Coleman, debía regresar a casa en autobús (sin demora, pues la abuela los aguardaba en la casa). Podría ser divertido –pensó el chico fugazmente- volver, por una vez en la vida, en el mismo autobús que sus compañeros. Lo malo, era que no tenía permitido descuidar a su hermanastra, Esther, hasta que ambos llegaran al umbral de la casa.

El camino entre la escuela y la casa de los Coleman era, ya de por sí largo y solitario. Esta vez, para Daniel, lo sería infinitamente más.

_Continuará… (¡pronto!)_


	2. Por primera vez, juntos en el autobús

_**Capítulo 2: Por primera vez, juntos en el autobús.**_

El timbre de salida sonó a las 12:00 horas. Los niños de la escuela primaria salían del establecimiento como una avalancha. Así era siempre en los primeros minutos precedentes al timbre, pero a las 12:15 más o menos, la enorme puerta doble estaba ya menos congestionada. La niña de listón celeste y cabellos negros, que había estado esperando la ocasión, salió por fin, caminando majestuosamente con paso decidido por la salida, libre y despejada, como una pasarela. Con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro -generalmente hermético-, muy erguida y aferrando sus libros fuertemente contra su pecho, se dirigía hacia la vereda donde habitualmente ella y su hermano esperaban al coche de su madre. Pero esta vez, ellos no esperarían al coche de la madre; esta vez, ella y él caminarían unos escasos pasos más y se dirigirían a la parada del autobús. Esta vez, ellos dos regresarían juntos y por su cuenta a casa… Había algo de emocionante en eso, pensó Esther, que siempre lograba aprender algo o poner en favor suyo a una persona cuando estaba a solas con ella.

Ya podía ver desde la distancia, al chico de cabello castaño claro, de espaldas y sentado tranquilamente en los banquillos de la parada del autobús…

Pero el rostro de la niña volvió a apagarse y a oscurecerse cuando descendió los últimos escaloncillos de la salida y se percató de las sombras que rodeaban a su hermano…

Daniel parecía encontrarse algo desanimado, con la espalda un poco encorvada –eso por el frío, quizás- y con la cabeza gacha, que sólo levantaba de vez en cuando decir algo a sus acompañantes: sus dos mejores amigos, Trevor y Austin, que se encontraban parados frente a él. Una maliciosa sonrisa y una egoísta mirada fueron lo primero que Esther notó en los rostros de aquellas inmundas criaturas, ésas de las cuales Daniel nunca se separaba… Esther clavó una fugaz y fría mirada en los dos tipos y siguió avanzando directamente hacia la parada del autobús hasta detenerse cerca de su hermano.

Daniel se percató de las miradas curiosas que sus amigos dirigían hacia algo, y de los rostros burlones, ya predispuestos a alguna broma u ocurrencia… El chico levemente se giró para ver lo que sus amigos miraban, y confirmó sus sospechas: allí estaba su hermana, parada muy cerca de su banco, muy seria como siempre, aferrando fuertemente sus libros contra su pecho. O, mejor dicho, ella se ferraba mucho a sus libros.

Daniel se giró directamente hacia ella y le extendió algo.

-Toma: las monedas para el pasaje. –le dijo, sin más.

Esther lo miró un poco sorprendida. Su frío rostro se ablandó un poco. No encontró palabras para responderle a su tímido interlocutor, pues ella misma, para su propia sorpresa, también se encontraba tímida.

-Mamá dijo que te diera monedas. –añadió el chico, un poco irritado e impaciente al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Esther, volviendo en sí, respondió:

-¿Eso dijo ella? Pero mamá siempre me da monedas antes de venir l colegio, por si acaso.

-O… Okay… Quizás supuso que te las gastaste. No lo sé. Pero ella me dijo que te diera algunas monedas. ¡¿No vas a tomarlas?!-La voz de Daniel temblaba.

Esther tuvo la certeza de que Daniel estaba intentando pobremente aparentar fastidio frente a su hermana. Frente a sus amigos.

Los amigos de Daniel sonreían horrendamente en silencio. "Este par de estúpidos no entienden nada; no conocen a Daniel. ¿De qué diablos ríen? ¡Todo el tiempo riendo!" pensó Esther, con odio.

-Te agradezco la consideración. –decía Esther, con tono duro e irónico.-…Pero ya tengo. –dijo, extendiendo la palma de su pequeña mano y mostrando sus monedas, más que suficientes para un par de viajes en autobús.

Daniel, rechazado y avergonzado, la miró fijamente unos instantes. Luego volvió a guardar sus monedas, se puso de pie de golpe y le dio la espalda a su hermana, con total desapego hacia ella. Esther lamentó el tono que usó con su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, no mientras aquel par de imbéciles estuviera ahí, siempre dispuestos a arruinar todo, con o sin la presencia de la freak Esther.

El autobús llegó y varios niños subieron de forma muy desordenada y amontonada. Esther, de pie y erguida, aguardó gentilmente a que todos subieran primero. Observó a Daniel subir rápidamente, como un ratoncillo que se escabulle en un hueco. Luego observó a sus dos amigos, que subieron tras él, con movimientos petulantes, colgándose como unos orangutanes. Notó una gran distancia de categorías entre su hermano y esos párvulos; Daniel mantenía siempre una reserva y una mirada que veía más allá de todo, una actitud totalmente desapegada del resto y de sí mismo; una mirada perdida en la blancura de la nieve, pero que siempre se percataba de su entorno, y volvía en sí ante el menor sonido o movimiento… Y entonces Daniel volvía a ser el niño rebelde y algo inquieto, tímido y perturbado. Ella podía verlo ahora luchando contra la indiferencia, girándose disimuladamente para asegurarse de si su hermana había logrado subido al autobús o la habían dejado atrás…

Esther desvió la mirada, fingió no haberlo estado observando, y sonrió. Subió sólo mirando los escaloncillos de la entrada.

Daniel y sus amigos habían querido sentarse al fondo del autobús, pero los asientos estaban ya ocupados, entonces no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en los únicos asientos vacíos, los de adelante; Daniel y Austin a la izquierda, y Trevor a la derecha, hablando fuerte y lanzándose una pelotita de goma que atravesaba el camino una y otra vez. Esther, luego de sacar su boleto, detuvo de golpe su andar, pues la pelotita le obstruía el paso. Ni Trevor ni Austin se detuvieron para abrirle paso a la hermana de Daniel. Daniel intentaba, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de la situación; aún así, fingió no notar nada. Esther aprovechó ese instante en que se encontraba retenida para buscar, con la mirada, algún asiento disponible. Avistó rápidamente, en la zona del medio, un asiento doble, sólo ocupado de un lado por una niña que se encontraba muy entretenida con los auriculares de su teléfono celular. Esther era pequeña, y las lanzadas de Trevor y Austin eran muy altas, entonces, inclinándose sólo unos escasos centímetros, logró pasar por debajo de la pelotita que iba y venía, obstruyendo el paso, y avanzando con paso decidido e indiferente, llegó hasta un asiento. Al sentarse, sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Daniel, allá adelante. Sólo podía verlo de espaldas, y sólo se veía su cabeza castaña, que se había reclinado y apoyado en el cristal de la ventana. Austin, sentado junto a él, seguía hablando y lanzándole la pelotita a Trevor, sentado frente a ellos, en la otra hilera. Esther hubiera jurado que había algo de melancolía en el retraimiento de su hermano. Eso era bello. Empezó a darse cuenta del aura que emanaba Daniel, y de todos esos detalles que lo hacían más bueno, delicado y puro que sus semejantes. Esther pensó que había que ser muy observador para notar esa diferencia, esa superioridad, pues Daniel, en aspecto y actitudes sociales, era sólo un chico más. Su grandeza consistía en algo peculiar: era algo más que sus ojos grandes e inocentes, su piel suave y su cabello brillante; era una suma de detalles, actitudes, silencios y miradas misteriosas, que no se notaban a simple vista. Esther se dio cuenta entonces de que ella misma había estado largo tiempo observando a Daniel, inconscientemente, y se dio cuenta también de que para ella, Daniel ya no era ni sería jamás "un chico más".

"La galantería de John, y profundidad de Kate" pensó Esther, soltando una risita. "¿Qué rayos? Enamorarse sí que hace pensar cosas locas". Luego se volvió rápidamente hacia la niña que se encontraba a su lado; a pesar de haber estado embelesada con su teléfono celular, oyó la risita y el soliloquio de Esther. La chica, de más o menos 12 años, miró detenidamente a Esther, observándola descaradamente de pies a cabeza. "¿Qué mierda miras?" pensó Esther.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la niña extranjera de 5to grado? ¿Tú eres la niña rara?- exclamó la chica, quitándose los auriculares.

Esther la miró con desprecio y permaneció en silencio.

-Sí, eres tú. –Continuó la estúpida, con su voz chillona y su tono innecesariamente alto. -Mi hermana menor va al mismo curso que tú. Me contó sobre el ensayo que escribiste ayer, para la clase de literatura. Todos hablan de eso.

Esther notó el veneno de sus palabras. Realmente, tenía ganas de morirse ahí mismo. Definitivamente, la estupidez de los niños y aún de los adolescentes, era algo que no lograba sobrellevar; demasiado irritante para su espíritu calmo y melancólico. Y ahora resultaba que no sólo su curso, sino todos los estúpidos niños del colegio hablaban y se burlaban de ella...

Sucedió que en el día anterior, en la clase de literatura (la clase favorita de Esther, después de Arte y Música, por supuesto), la maestra había dado la tarea de escribir un ensayo sobre valores humanos; como consigna, cada alumno debía escoger un sentimiento puro (amor, amistad, cariño, esfuerzo, fe, etcétera). Debía ser una nota original, salida de la mente, alma y experiencia de cada alumno; alumnos de 9/10 años, por lo que no se podía esperar gran cosa… Aún así, la maestra intentó plasmarle algo de importancia extra a la tarea; los mejores ensayos serían pegados en un afiche que decoraría la escuela. Tanto preparativo era en propósito de la primavera, que se avecinaba, y que todos esperaban impacientemente, adornando la escuela con motivos florales, románticos y alegres. Pero nadie se esforzó demasiado en el ensayo. Al menos, nadie en comparación con Esther, que había aprovechado la ocasión para plasmar el fuego de su alma en la hoja de papel. Esther poseía un alma de poetiza que desplegaba cada vez que tomaba el pincel, el piano o la pluma. Y su maestra había quedado maravillada con su sentimental y bien trabajado ensayo; tanto así que lo leyó enfáticamente frente a toda la clase… que reía a carcajadas. Quizás sus compañeros lo hubieran pasado por alto, de no ser el ensayo inspirado por cierto sentimiento ridículo para la niñez: el amor.

"_Un fuego que nace en mi pecho…". _Recordaba Esther con vergüenza. "..._Y sin preverlo, mi alma levanta vuelo, como un ave fénix, hacia la inmensidad del cielo hermoso pero misterioso. Con masoquismo, vuelo placenteramente, con el siempre latente temor a lo desconocido. Temor a acabar consumiéndome, sólo por este amor." _

Esther había podido notar incluso en la maestra una estupefacción mal disimulada, cuando ésta leía el ensayo.

Esther ansiaba estar en su casa a solas, para poder torturarse a gusto. No es que estuviera arrepentida de su poema (pues todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con resolución), sino que se sentía estúpida, pues debía de haber sabido que era en vano mostrar sus ideas y sentimientos a esa gente estúpida y egoísta. Y para colmo, ella tampoco había estado bien: creía que estaba llevando una buena actuación, pero resultaba que realmente había olvidado lo que era tener 9 años… O al menos, no podía más fingir ser una niña de 9 años; no cuando pensaba en su amor por John. Sólo por John se encontraba allí, llevando forzosamente esa vida de hija y niña; todo con el fin de vivir bajo su mismo techo. Debía soportar todas las pruebas y obstáculos; sólo así ella algún día podría…

-¡Hey! –La chica viajando a su lado le interrumpió sus preciados pensamientos- ¿Me prestas el cuaderno, es decir, el famoso poema? –exclamó efusivamente. Esther le clavó una fría mirada que parecía decir "No. Ni muerta".

-¡Vamos! ¡No se lo mostraré a nadie! –insistió ella.

"Sí, seguro. En un parpadeo, todos en el autobús estarán riéndose de mí." Pensó Esther. Pero estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar en la mejor forma de hacerla desistir. Sacó la hoja de su carpeta, se la pasó a su acompañante, y dejó que todo se fuera al diablo.

Efectivamente, en un santiamén, la chica le había pasado la hoja a otros chicos; primero a unos niños (compañeros de Esther) que querían volver a reír, y luego el poema llegó literalmente a manos de Trevor, el más terrible de los malditos amigos de Daniel.

Esther no soportaría lo que probablemente sucedería a continuación. Miró fugazmente hacia adelante, y vio la cabeza de Daniel aún reclinada contra el cristal de la ventana –éste parecía aún no haberse percatado del agasajo que se estaban llevando sus amigos-. Él se veía tan inocente, que Esther deseó que sólo fueran ellos dos quienes viajaran en ese autobús, juntos… Pero había demasiados enemigos, obstáculos y puntos en contra en su vida, y le pareció que un futuro favorable junto a ese ser que cada vez quería más, era algo imposible. Abatida, selló sus labios, bloqueó sus oídos y apagó sus ojos. Clavando sus ojos en su biblia, ésta volvía a ser su salvación.

_Continuará._


End file.
